edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gumball1300
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Kevin! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Jspyster1 Question What does that question mean? I'm sorry, it's unclear. Im confused about the 2x4 thing :P :In the end credits of the show, when they get to voice actors, he is listed as "Jonny 2x4: David Paul Grove." As a result, we choose to use Jonny 2x4 as his official name. (Notably, the Kanker Sisters are all credited with solely their first names, and as a result are referred to as, for example, "Lee" rather than "Lee Kanker.") :Does this answer your question, or were you asking something else? Yes and I want to ask in chat. :So, signatures: To leave a signature that has automatically been created for you, simply use four tildes, or ~~~~. This will automatically sign your name and link to your user page after you post. You can also create a special signature template, if you so choose; however, this is not required. SB, above, uses a special template, as do I; however, all you need to do is leave an signature of some sort so that it's apparent who left the message. Person Who is this Samuel B that you do not like? Carlos2295 (talk) 20:53, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Why does this concern you? Because it most likely refers to user SamuelBolton, and we don't allow slander. Carlos2295 (talk) 15:41, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Im talking about my friend in real life who has the same name believe it or not. Gumball1300 (talk) It seemed plausible as you were reprimanded by SamuelBolton. However, lets go with this. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:36, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Im not sure what you mean Your user page Dude I just found out you said I "suck," well apparently I don't. But in all serious, don't ever say stuff like that, if you do anything like that it could lead you to the possibility of being banned and stop being picky about me, I've been doing edits on this wiki longer than you have so enough of this controversy already. Also I'm referred to as SBolton123 here, but I never bothered to change my signature or you can just call me SB. Discord So, four things: #When leaving a message on somebody's talk page, please leave it at the bottom of the page. This way the user knows where to find the message. In addition, it provides a chronological log, with newest messages at the bottom. #Once again, please sign your messages so that the user knows who left the message without having to check the page history. #Why do you want to create discord within the wiki? #Stealthghost has been inactive on this wiki since July of 2014; at this point, it is unlikely that you would receive a reply from him. Art Alright, are you asking for a request? And do you have a DA account? Also just to be clear for requests, I only make vectors from screenshots from episodes. I assume you want me to redraw you that image you have on your profile page? I definitely want the one where Sarah is on top of Edd. And,I already left you a message on your talk page, why didnt you reply there? - Gumball I did reply to the message, I just posted it on your page. I understand what you're sorta talking about, but that's how I normally reply to users, I leave messages on their page. Anyways, when I got time I'll draw the image, and if you have DA, I'll give you a shoutout for requesting. Your request has been done, you're welcome. http://sbolton123.deviantart.com/art/Lots-of-hearts-for-you-boyfriend-681819506 Valentine Episode Reply That's because Edd was under the spell of the cupids, and Lee and Marie were irritated by Edd and May's infatuation with each other. - Wiki Hello fellow users of this wiki.I want to inform you Gumball1300 created a discord server for this wiki.Feel free to join.https://discord.gg/uWee5M2 The link is non-expiry Also you guys the admins have to install it here. Hey Kirkland, can you install it here? Videos In the case of "Rock-a-Bye Ed"/''"O-Ed Eleven,"'' the video was reversed and noticeably slowed down. As for the movie, it's well over 23 minutes long; that video only covers the first 22 minutes. No title It says Sarah's feelings for Edd faded from time to time, if this is true, someone tell the list of episodes were this was expressed. What's the question? What's your question? "It says on Sarah's page that her feelings for Edd faded from time to time, if this true someone tell me the list of episodes were this was noticed". :It might not be that Sarah's feelings faded so much as they weren't really present outside of the first season. Sarah is seen to fall in love with Edd in "An Ed Too Many," and before that Edd appeared to have a crush on her in "The Ed-Touchables;" however, after this, Sarah's crush rarely came up. Occasionally, it was mentioned that Sarah thought Edd was cute, as in "For Your Ed Only" and in "May I have this Ed?" However, the fact that this rarely came up suggests that Sarah's crush on Edd was dropped at some point during the writing of Season 1, and that it was only referenced occasionally (especially since in most other episodes where they interact, Sarah is just as mean towards him as she is towards the other Eds, although Edd is less inclined to provoke her wrath). Edit The edit was alright. I was unable to make out whether it was "flyaway" or "violated," so your replacement might well be more accurate. Thanks for asking! Sarah and the hat Sarah might not have seen anything, as she was only inside but it's probably dark in there. However, such an edit would probably work as an addendum to Edd's trivia section (aka it's useful), so go ahead. Screen turning What episode does that happen in? Once Upon an Ed "Then Lee's hand grabs the side of the screen and turning it like a page, ending the dream" :I don't know if that's actually a fourth wall break, since it's entirely possible that that's how Ed chose to end his story (assuming that the animation is just an animated version of what Jonny would hear as Ed's narration). The story does appear to have no ending, as "and stuck in your wall we are" is how the story concludes (until, of course, the Kankers show up in Jonny's walls as well). Nazz jumping Probably not pixelized, as that'd take ages to draw perfectly. I can however, redraw the frames and make it into an animated vector. You might know, I did mention I'd reopen requests, but I haven't been ready to go back to doing them yet cause of other stuff (and the fact I've still got a few on hold). When I have time, I'll make what you want (and if you're okay with it being not pixel). Ok. When can that be done? Whenever I guess, maybe next week? I dunno, I have alot going on for the next few days. I do feel as though, since nobody's ever told me to draw them an animation vector and this is a first, I feel as though I should get something in return. Cause I wanted to try and not make free art all the time. SBolton123 (talk) 16:21, July 5, 2017 (UTC) What would ya want in return? I'm not sure, hmmm. SBolton123 (talk) Questions Don't worry about asking too many questions. I might not get back to you sometimes, but I usually try to answer questions to the best of my ability. Eddy's Brother It is implied that the kids are not all the same age. With Eddy's Brother, it is suggested that he went away when Eddy was somewhere between 2 and 5. As a result, the reactions of different kids probably stem from their experiences with Eddy's Brother. Rolf is implied to be the oldest of the kids; while there may be a continuity snarl given that he remembers his "lazy good-for-nothing youth" in "Every Which Way But Ed," it's possible that he came to Peach Creek shortly after the flashback takes place, and that one of his first memories of Peach Creek is of Eddy's Brother stealing his chickens (thus him building a fortress to protect himself). Kevin is implied to be about Eddy's age, or maybe a bit older. He probably also remembers some stuff about Eddy's Brother; much of it may be lost in the mists of memory, but he likely remembers that Eddy's Brother was (or was rumored to be) rather dangerous. Nazz likely also heard these rumors but never actually met Eddy's Brother, and so came away with the impression that he was "dangerous" in the sense that he was an adrenaline junkie of sorts. This also contributes to the reactions of Sarah and Jimmy: by the time they started to develop memories, Eddy's Brother had probably moved away, and so they never met him and never had any reason to develop an opinion of him one way or the other (and Eddy bragging about him probably made Sarah think he was a loser just by being related to Eddy). Just out of curiosity, have you watched the movie yet? Nope, but Im getting there. :Okay. Did this answer your question? Your request I've had some thought about your request, I've decided no, since I don't allow animated vectors up for requests and that's something I'd do for myself. It takes up too much time, I do have other interests besides drawing all the time, plus the animated vectors are alot of work, they'd feel more like commissions. Also I like to try and draw other content besides the Eds vectors all the time, hope you understand. SBolton123 (talk) 01:47, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah ok dude. I saw your drawings at DA, what do you use when you draw? My drawings Alright, what'd you wanna ask about them, is how I make them? SBolton123 (talk) 01:28, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Yeah thats obviously what I wanna know. Okay, so how I make the vectors, I use paint.net. I'm know there's probably better softwares, but paint.net is free. First I get a still image of a certain scene, paste it on a new blank page, before drawing I resize the image to a certain size of how big I want the vector to turn out, by holding shift and left mouse so it can be resized right. You can go with any size, but I go a bit larger between 600-900 in height, I just go with whatever in width on how wide the vector will turn out. Once you've set the image size to however you want, make a new layer and redraw the outlines of the character/object, kinda like tracing. When that's done and to make it look good, you're gonna wanna make another layer, copy and paste the outlines onto the new layer, that's where the coloring comes in. If there's something that doesn't have a black outline and seems open (like the top of Ed's head), use the certain color on the inside for the non black outline section, but do it on the coloring layer. The outlined layer should be infront of the coloring layer so it doesn't look weird. Now that the coloring is finished, if there's any extras part of the character/object, things such as Ed's zits, the lines on Ed's jacket and Edd's hat, the light complexion around Eddy's eyes, Kevin's hair etc. make seperate layers for stuff like that, I'd make those small things in their own layer each. When you've done all that, section the vector with rectangle select, then go crop section so there are no spaces around the vector. For saving, I'd recommend saving it as a paint.net file, incase you wanna go back and edit it if you made any mistakes, then go save the file as a .png (cause of the transparent background), and you've got yourself a finished vector.SBolton123 (talk) 05:53, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Answers to a pair of questions #What the Eds did is intentionally left unexplained. As a result, we see a myriad number of odd things going on with the kids–Jonny's bear trap, Nazz's shaved head, Rolf having a big bite out of his stomach–but no clear explanation of what exactly happened. I assume that the reason for this is the same reason that Bill Watterson never showed what the Noodle Incident was in Calvin and Hobbes: when left to the imagination of the viewer, the viewer is allowed to come up with an explanation as epic, spectacular, weird, or funny as they want without being constrained by an animation budget. In short, go ahead and speculate. #The scene was likely cut due to time constraints. Each pair of episodes has to take (I think) exactly 23 minutes, including the opening and end credits. The credits take 30 seconds each, so that leaves every pair of episodes with 22 minutes to run. Furthermore, I remember (and my memory may be wrong) that Cartoon Network was unafraid of jumbling episodes together. (As an example of this, I remember seeing "Nagged to Ed" several times as a kid, but I never saw "The Ed-Touchables" until after the series had concluded. "Nagged to Ed" was often paired up with another episode, and which episode it was paired up with would occasionally change.) Because of this, each pair of episodes had to be interchangeable, so each episode is pretty much exactly eleven minutes long. (I think they cut it a little bit short in order to make way for fade-ins from commercials and fade-outs to commercials.) In order to make it fit, they probably had to cut that 5-second scene from Tinker Ed–which makes sense to do because the scene still works without seeing Rolf's hallucination. Sorry for the rather long and rambly answers; below is a tl;dr to summarize. TL;DR: #It's never shown what the Eds did, so go ahead and speculate. #It was probably cut due to time constraints.